The Sport Love
by Kuze Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang Jellal Fernandes dengan seorang gadis yang selalu saja ditindas oleh Sting Eucliffe, Erza Scarlet. Jellal ingin membalaskan dendam adik perempuannya yang tewas dibunuh oleh Sting dengan memanfaatkan Erza! Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Ayo, baca fic keduaku ini. Mind to RnR ,
1. Chapter 1

The Sport Love

Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_Menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang Jellal Fernandes dengan seorang gadis yang selalu saja ditindas oleh Sting Eucliffe, Erza Scarlet. Jellal ingin membalaskan dendam adik perempuannya yang tewas dibunuh oleh Sting dengan memanfaatkan Erza! Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Ayo, baca fic keduaku ini. Mind to RnR ^,^_

_# Jellal POV #_

_Hujan turun lagi, mengguyur kota Magnolia. Tak ada yang keluar dari rumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali aku. Karena saat ini aku berada di sebuah pemakaman umum untuk memperingati hari kematian adik perempuanku, Wendy Marvel. Sakit? Ya, itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Mengenang seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan ini semua karena Sting Euclife! Dia membunuh adikku di depan mataku sendiri, hanya karena aku tak memberinya jawaban saat Ujian dia membunuh adikku satu-satunya. _

"_Wendy...tenang saja, aku akan membalaskan dendammu kepada Sting. Aku berjanji!"ujarku lalu menaruh sebuket bunga Chrysanthemum bewarna biru tua di makam Wendy lalu pergi._

_Selama hidupku, baru aku rasakan kesepian yang amat sangat mendalam. Memang dari dulu aku hanya hidup berdua dengan Wendy, orang tua kami pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan. Kami tinggal di sebuah rumah yang besar namanya, Fernandes Konzern. Kami selalu bermain bersama, belajar bersama, masak bersama... tapi sekarang, itu semua hanya tinggal kenangan._

_Berkali-kali aku mendesah, kenapa hujan tak kurun berhenti? Pikirku. Dimana mana yang kulihat hanyalah butiran air yang terus berjatuhan membasahi bumi, yang kudengar hanyalah suara air hujan yang menyentuh bumi, yang kubau adalah bau tanah yang telah bercampur dengan air, yang kurasakan hanya dinginnya udara dan air hujan yang menyentuh kulitku. Damai, itu yang kurasakan. Tak ada suara mobil yang lewat, derap kaki banyak orang, panas yang menyengat dan_

"_kyaa..! Sting hentikan!"jerit seseorang di sebuah jalan sempit sebelahku_

"_Sting?!"batinku. Aku segera berlari menyusuri jalan sempit itu, setelah masuk cukup dalam akhirnya aku menemukan seorang gadis berambut Scarlet tengah terbaring dengan darah yang melumuri lengannya_

"_hoho...ternyata Tn. Fernandes masih berani menemuiku setelah aku membunuh peliharaannya yang sangat berharga."ujarr Sting dengan senyum licik miliknya. Mendengar perkataan Sting, aku langsung menghajarnya hingga dia terpental jauh_

"_jangan berani-beraninya kau memanggil adikku dengan sebutan peliharaan!"bentakku, Sting bangkit dengan luka memar di sudut bibirnya_

"_jangan harap, kau bisa mengaturku!"ujarnya lalu pergi begitu saja_

_Lagi-lagi aku mendesah kesal, dia selalu lari batinku. Aku langsung membalikkan badan, kulihat darah gadis tadi makin banyak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumahku._

_Di rumah, aku menaruhnya di kamar tamu. Setelah itu, aku mengobati lukanya dan kuperban. Kulihat sekali lagi gadis ini, ternyata dia adalah Erza Scarlet, Ketua Kelas 8B kelasku sendiri. ( aduh, masak ketua kelas sendiri gak tau?! ) serta Wakil Ketua OSIS_

"_Tn. Fernandes, apa saya boleh masuk?"tanya seorang pelayan_

"_masuk saja, tak dikunci kok."jawabku, pelayan itu masuk dengan membawakan semangkuk bubur panas dan dua gelas coklat panas, minuman kesukaanku_

"_ini pesanan Tn, apa saya sudah boleh pergi?"tanya pelayan tadi, aku mengangguk._

_Perlahan kulihat Erza membuka matanya. Terlihat iris coklat pastel miliknya bertemu mata onyxku yang dingin. Saat melihatku, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah_

"_sudah sadar?"tanyaku dingin, dia hanya mengangguk_

"_kau demam? Kalau tidak, lebih baik kau minum coklat panas ini dan memakan buburnya."ujarku dingin sambil meminum coklat panasku_

"_se-sebelum itu, a-aku ada dimana?"tanya Erza_

"_di rumahku, kau pingsan dengan lengan dipenuhi darah."jawabku, Erza mengangguk lalu memakan bubur buatan pembantuku dan meminum coklat panas miliknya_

"_bisa kau ceritakan kenapa lenganmu bisa berdarah?"tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam _

"_ha-hanya masalah sepele, ka-kau tidak perlu tau."jawab Erza, aku tau kalau dia berbohong maka dari itu aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya_

"_kalau kau berbohong, kau akan ku cium."ancamku, terlihat wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar ancamanku_

"_karena...aku tak memberitahunya.. tentang rahasia OSIS."jawab Erza, setelah mendengar jawabannya aku langsung menjauhkan wajahku darinya_

'_kau tak berubah, Sting. Hanya karena ingin tau sesuatu, kau rela membunuh orang yang tak bersalah.'pikirku, aku melihat Erza yang memandangku dengan aneh_

"_kau tidak apa?"tanyanya_

"_tidak apa-apa."jawabku_

"_boleh aku pulang sekarang?"tanya Erza ragu_

"_boleh tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menceritakan kenapa kau selalu ditindas oleh Sting dan kenapa juga kau tidak marah?"tanyaku_

"_mungkin karena aku punya banyak informasi tentang semua anak di sekolah dan sekolah, dan aku tak perlu marah kepada orang sepertinya hanya buang-buang waktu."jawab Erza bangkit berdiri_

"_lalu, kenapa kau tak pernah melaporkan kelakuan Sting pada Kepala Sekolah? Kau kan Wakil Ketua OSIS."tanyaku ketus_

"_akan kuceritakan nanti malam, aku pulang dulu permisi."ujar Erza lalu keluar_

_Saat aku melihat punggungnya, hanya beberapa kata yang terlintas di otakku_

"_berpikir dengan kepala dingin, itulah kau."_

_Malamnya Erza sms aku, dia menceritakan semua tentang Sting dan alasannya kenapa dia tak melaporkan Sting._

_From Erza_

_Aku tak mau nama baik Fairy High School tercoreng hanya karena kelakuan Sting sepeti itu. Sebagai, OSIS aku di amanati agar bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah bukannya mencoreng nama sekolah. Kalau aku melaporkannya pasti Sting akan mengelak, kalau tak berhasil... Uang miliknya yang mulai berbicara. Jikalau uangnya tidak bisa, maka nyawa jadi taruhannya. Ini sama seperti kisah tentang Kepala Sekolah kelima yang dibunuh secara sadis oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sting._

_Aku terkejut membaca sms dari Erza, Sting bahkan membunuh Kepala Sekolah pikirku tak percaya. Akupun berpikir dengan keras, sehingga muncul ide di otakku_

_From Jellal_

_Besok sepulang sekolah, temui aku di Danau Sheel. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu._

_From Erza_

_Ok, _

_Setelah itu, aku tidur dan menyusuri alam mimpi. Di mimpiku, aku bermimpi ketika aku melihat Wendy di bunuh oleh Sting_

_**# Jellal's Dream #**_

"_Jellal, kenapa kau tak memberitahu jawaban Ujian?"tanya Sting_

"_tak mungkin bisa, tadi Scorpio-sensei kan mengawasi dengan ketat."jawabku_

"_jangan ngeles! Aku tau, kau tidak mau memberitahu jawabannya, iya kan?!"bentak Sting_

'_sejujurnya begitu,'batinku_

"_Jellal-san!"panggil anak laki-laki berambut hitam_

"_ada apa Romeo?"tanyaku_

"_apa Wendy ada di rumah? Aku mau belajar bersama."tanya Romeo_

"_oh ada, dia ada di rumah."jawabku_

"_baiklah, terima kasih Jellal-san."ujar Romeo lalu berlari ke rumahku, kulihat Sting memasang senyum liciknya. Aku berani bertaruh, Sting sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu lagi._

_Dan itu benar! Saat aku pulang, aku melihat Sting berdiri dengan memegang pisau yang ditodongkan ke arah Wendy_

"_nii-san tolong..."ujar Wendy, suaranya terdengar sangat ketakutan_

"_Jellal, ini adalah hadiah untukmu karena tak memberiku jawaban saat Ujian tadi. Selamat melihat."ujar Sting _

_Jrass! Darah mengalir dengan derasnya dari dada Wendy, dia langsung terjatuh begitu saja. _

"_Wendy!"teriakku_

_**# end Jellal Dream #**_

"_Wendy!"ujarku bangun dari mimpi burukku itu_

"_Tn, apa Tn tidak apa?"tanya pelayan dari luar kamarku, kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi_

"_a-aku tidak apa-apa, tak usah khawatir itu hanya mimpi buruk."jawabku_

"_oh, baiklah Tn."ujar pelayan_

'_aku mimpi buruk lagi...'batinku_

_Aku segera bangkit lalu bergegas mandi, aku tau ini masih pagi tapi ini membuatku segar. Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar lengkap dengan tas, dasi, sepatu dan juga seragam Fairy High School beserta almamaternya. Aku segera menuju ruang makan, kulihat sudah tersedia sandwich daging dengan teh hangat. Aku memakan sarapan pagiku itu lalu segera pergi ke sekolah_

"_Tn muda, kok pagi-pagi sudah berangkat?"tanya penjaga kebun rumahku_

"_Ketua Kelas membutuhkanku, jadi harus berangkat pagi."jawabku_

"_apa tidak terlalu pagi?"tanya penjaga kebun_

"_tidak, sekalian olahraga. Udah lama gak jogging, ya sudah ya aku berangkat!"jawabku lalu berlari ke sekolah_

_Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu sang Ketua OSIS, Gray Fullbuster. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku segera menyapanya dia membalas sapaanku dengan senyuman hangat_

"_sedang apa disini? Tidak ke sekolah?"tanyaku_

"_menunggu seseorang, ya ke sekolah tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan orang yang kutunggu."jawab Gray, aku melihat Erza sedang berlari menuju kemari_

"_maaf Gray, aku terlambat. Gomenasai.."ujar Erza _

"_ah tidak apa-apa kok."ujar Gray, aku mulai berpikir kalau mereka pacaran. Tapi, semua itu hilang saat Gray membuyarkan lamunanku_

"_ngelamunin apa?"tanyanya_

"_bukan ngelamun, aku cuma mikir apa kalian itu pacaran?"jawabku, Gray dan Erza saling bertatapan dan tertawa_

"_Jellal, kau lucu!"ujar Gray, aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Tak ada yang lucu disini, pikirku_

"_kami tidak pacaran, hanya saja Gray memintaku untuk berangkat bareng karena Ibunya tak bisa mengantarnya."bantah Erza, aku mengangguk_

"_Gray-sama!"panggil gadis berambut biru _

"_Ohayou, Juvia."sapa Gray hangat, dan saat itu pula Juvia mulai membeku_

"_Gray-sama menyapa Juvia? Sulit dipercaya! Kyaa! I Love Gray-sama!"batin Juvia berbunga-bunga_

"_a-ano Juvia, kau belum membalasa sapaan Gray."ujar Erza mengingatkan_

"_eh? O-Ohayou mo, Gray-sama!"balas Juvia_

"_gadis aneh."ujarku dingin_

"_apa kau bilang? Kau sendiri cowok kejam!"bantah Juvia, tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Juvia aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan menggandeng tangan Erza_

"_eh? Jellal ngapain?"tanya Erza yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus_

"_lalu kau ngapain iku-"ucapanku terpotong setelah aku menyadari aku menggandeng tangan Erza, dan dengan cepat aku melepaskan tanganku darinya_

"_maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!"ujarku meminta maaf_

_# end Jellal POV #_


	2. Chapter 2

The Sport Love

Chapter 2

"kalau aku sih tidak apa-apa, tapi mereka..."ujar Erza menunjuk Gray dan Juvia yang sedang tersenyum manis –kelewatan- kearah Jellal dan Erza

"awas kalau sampai kalian memberitahukan hal ini pada semuanya, habis kau ditanganku."ujar Jellal marah lalu pergi, dan lagi-lagi dia menggandeng tangan Erza

Hingga sampai di depan kelas 8B Jellal baru melepaskan tangan Erza. Sejenak Jellal menatap Erza lalu mengalihkan pandangannya

"mau bicara apa?"tanya Erza

"mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal di rumahku."jawab Jellal, Erza terkejut tingkat dewa

"a-apa?! Ti-tinggal di rumahmu? Kau pasti bercanda, untuk apa?"tanya Erza tergagap, Jellal menatap Erza dengan tajam

"sekarang kutanya, apa aku pernah bercanda?"tanya Jellal, Erza menggeleng

"bagus."

"tapi, untuk apa?"tanya Erza, Jellal menghela nafas panjang

"akan kuberitahu di Danau Sheel."jawab Jellal

Skip time

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, waktunya murid-murid kelas 8 pulang. Semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang hingga di kelas hanya tersisa Erza dan Jellal. Jellalpun menghampiri Erza

"cepatlah, kutunggu di depan gerbang."ujar Jellal lalu pergi

Erza mengehla nafas ringan dan berpikir sejenak, apa yang dia pikirkan?. Sambil terus berpikir Erza berjalan keluar kelas hingga

"Erza!"teriak Jellal marah, mendengar teriakan Jellal Erza tersadar dan segera berlari mendekati Jellal

"ada apa?"tanya Erza polos dengan wajah innocentnya

"kau lama! Aku paling tidak suka jika disuruh menunggu, ayo!"jawab Jellal marah

"kenapa ditunggu?"tanya Erza polos-kelewatan polos- , Jellal menggeram lalu menarik tangan Erza dan membawanya ke rumah

"hiee! Rumahmu ini Konzern ya?"ujar Erza kagum, Jellal tak menjawab wajahnya terlihat sedih

'dia kenapa? Tak seperti biasa, dia terlihat...sedih'pikir Erza

"ayo masuk,"ajak Jellal, merekapun masuk.

**# Erza POV #**

Suasana rumah Jellal berbeda dengan suasana rumahku, disini suasananya sangat sepi berbeda dengan rumahku yang selalu ramai. Aku heran, apa Jellal tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini?

Tak mungkin, masak di rumah sebesar ini hanya satu orang penghuni? Tidak masuk akal, pikirku

"kau pasti bertanya dalam pikiranmu kenapa konzern ini sepi, karena disini hanya ada aku dan beberapa pelayanku saja."ujar Jellal

"ortu dimana?"tanyaku

"kerja."jawab Jellal singkat, aku bingung-banget-. Kerja? Padahal, harusnya mereka sudah pulang kenapa belum pulang?

"kok belum pulang?"tanyaku, Jellal mendesah

"mereka pulang saat tengah malam, dan berangkat kerja saat pagi-pagi buta."jawab Jellal

"oh,"

"ah Tn muda sudah datang, apa ini teman Tn?"tanya perempuan paruh baya berambut hijau dengan seragam maidnya

"iya, Cornella. Bisakah kau membuatkan kami minum?"tanya Jellal ramah

"ah, baik Tn."jawab Cornella

"bawa ke kamarku ya,"tambah Jellal, Cornella mengangguk lalu pergi

"ayo masuk, akan kujelaskan kenapa aku tidak jadi mengajakmu ke danau dan tujuanku mengajakmu ke danau."ajak Jellal, akupun menurutinya dan masuk ke kamarnya

Kamarnya luas, bernuansa biru laut. Sangat rapi, itu yang terbesit di otakku. Tapi, apa ini tak terlalu luas untuk satu orang?

"duduklah, aku mau ganti baju dulu."ujar Jellal masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa beberapa baju, aku hanya mengangguk

Satu menit kemudian, Cornella datang dengan membawa dua jus jambu dan snack

"Tn muda dimana?"tanya Cornella

"dia sedang ganti pakaian."jawabku

"oh, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."ujar Cornella pergi, tapi sebelum dia pergi aku mencegatnya

"bisa kau ceritakan tentang adik perempuannya Jellal? Kudengar dia memiliki adik."cegatku

"a-ah, ka-kalau itu sa-saya tidak tau."ujar Cornella gelagapan

"ayolah, aku hanya ingin mengenalnya."pintaku, akhirnya Cornella menyerah. Diapun menjelaskan tentang adik perempuan Jellal

"namanya Wendy Marvell, anak ini sangat cantik dan manis. Memiliki rambut yang sama seperti Nyonya Fernandes, biru tua. Dia sering membantu pelayan-pelayan disini untuk bekerja. Tapi sayang, dia meninggal karena-"

"Cornella, bisa kau keluar dari kamarku? Aku mau bicara berdua dengan Erza."potong Jellal-tetap ramah-

"ba-baiklah Tn.!"ujar Cornella gelagapan lalu keluar dari kamar

Yah kenapa pergi? Padahal ceritanya sudah mau habis, dasar Jellal! Menggangu saja. Keluhku

"tolong jangan berbicara tentang Wendy disini dan dimanapun."ujar Jellal

"kenapa?"tanyaku penasaran

"pokoknya jangan."jawab Jellal, aku mengangguk pelan

"um...ngomong-ngomong, apa tujuanmu mau bicara denganku?"tanyaku

"aku sudah dengar dari orang tuamu kalau kau itu tidak bisa berolahraga dengan cara yang benar, jadi aku disini untuk mengajarimu agar bisa berolahraga dengan tepat."jawab Jellal yang mampu membuatku cengo

"ha-hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu? Aku tidak mau,"tolakku

"Nee-chan harus berlatih!"tegas seseorang di ambang pintu kamar Jellal

"Na-Natsu?!"ujarku, merasa namanya disebut Natsu berjalan mendekatiku

"Nee-chan, kau harus berlatih. Aku gak mau denger kalau nee-chan mendapat nilai delapan saat ujian, kalau sampai aku dengar nee-chan harus mentraktirku makan. Nee-chan tau kan akibat kalau aku ditraktir makan?"tanya Natsu dengan senyum jahilnya

"a-aku tau tapi.."

"ini pakaian milik nee-chan, ibu yang menyiapkannya."ujar Natsu memberikan sebuah tas besar yang dibawa oleh pelayan

"ja-jadi, ibu me-menyetujuinya?"tanyaku gelagapan, Natsu mengangguk

"ne Jellal-kun, tolong jaga Nee-chan ya. Dia orangnya agak aneh."ujar Natsu membungkukkan badan

"pasti, kalaupun dia melakukan hal aneh pasti akan kuhukum membersihkan kebun."ujar Jellal, aku hanya cemberut

"kalau begitu, aku pulanng dulu. Permisi..."ujar Natsu pergi dan meninggalkanku dengan sejuta pertanyaan

"Cornella, tolong antarkan Erza ke kamarnya."perintah Jellal

"baik Tn."ujar Cornella dan membawaku pergi

"Cornella, nanti sore tolong bawa Erza ke Aula Olahraga."tambah Jellal, Cornella mengangguk

Saat kami berjalan menuju kamarku tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, hingga Cornella membuka pembicaraan kami

"sebaiknya, saya memanggil anda dengan sebutan apa? Erza-san, Erza-sama atau Hime Erza?"tanya Cornella, baru saja aku mau menjawab Jellal udah menyahutnya

"panggil dia Hime Erza."sahut Jellal, aku hanya memasang muka malas saat mendengar perkataannya.

Dan saat kami sampai di depan kamar aku langsung berbicara empat mata dengan Cornella

"panggil aku Erza, tanpa Hime. Mengerti?"tanyaku

"ta-tapi Tuan Muda..."ujar Cornella

"aku tak suka ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Hime, karena aku bukan putri mengerti?"potongku

"me-mengerti."ujar Cornella, kami berduapun masuk. Cornella membantuku membereskan pakaian, tiba-tiba Cornella membuka pembicaraan kami

"sepertinya, Tuan Muda suka terhadap Nona Erza."ujar Cornella, wajahku langsung memerah

"ma-mana mungkin, cowok dingin dan seram seperti dia manamungkin menyukai gadis aneh sepertiku. Dan jangan memanggilku Nona."bantahku menutupi semburat merah di wajahku

"tapi itu benar lho, semenjak Nona eh maksudku Erza datang kemari raut wajah Tuan Jellal jadi sumringah gitu."jelas Cornella, aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas kali ini

"...kami jadi senang melihatnya...kami ingin Tuan Jellal bisa seperti itu setiap saat, sama seperti saat masih ada Nona Wen- ups!"

"lanjutkan, aku mau mendengar lanjutan dari ucapanmu."ujarku

"..."

"seperti saat masih ada Nona Wendy."sambung perempuan berambut merah muda dari ambang pintu

"Ca-Carroline!"ujar Cornella terkejut, Carroline mendekat

"biar kubantu sekaligus akan kuceritakan tentang Nona Wendy."ujar Carroline

"Carrol, jangan membahas itu! Nanti Tuan Jellal marah!"larang Cornella dengan nada kecil, Carroline tak mendengarkannya

"Nona Wendy, sekaligus adik perempuan Tuan Jellal telah meninggal karena di bunuh oleh seseorang dengan cara menusuk sebuah pisau dapur di tenggorokkannya. Dia meninggal di umur 15 tahun, saat itu umur Tuan Jellal sudah berumur 17 tahun. Dan semenjak saat itu Tuan Jellal menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan pendiam."jelas Carroline

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan Carroline, Cornellapun terlihat sedih. Kulihat ada seseorang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan aura gelap yang hebat

"Jellal?!"

# end Erza POV #

Ini untuk balasan Reviewsnya ,

**Marianne Gloria**

Iya, makasih ya buat Reviewsnya. Nanti akan saya perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya. Arrigatou Gozaimasu!

Untuk soal tragisnya Sting akan kubahas saat chapter terakhir #peace. Hehehe... Polisinya gak bisa ngungkapin siapa pembunuhnya, soalnya kalau bukan Sherlock Holmes gak kebongkar#ngaco

Ya itulah masalahnya, karena disini Sting jadi Antagonis semua murid dan guru jadi takut semua.#peace

**Fairy Tail 4ever**

Iya, ini juga update secepat yang aku bisa. Arrigatou Gozaimasu, udah reviews


	3. Chapter 3

The Sport Love

Chapter 3

_Normal POV_

"_Tu-Tuan Jellal?!"ujar Cornella terkejut keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya, tapi Carroline tetap tenang_

"_Carroline, apa kau sudah selesai menceritakan ceritamu?"tanya Jellal_

"_tergantung, apa Tuan mau saya melanjutkannya atau tidak."jawab Carroline_

_Wajah Jellal makin terlihat marah, dia berjalan ke arah Carroline dan memaksanya untuk keluar tapi, Carroline menolaknya_

"_keluar dari sini, kerjakan tugasmu. Jangan membuang-buang waktu."ujar Jellal, tanpa mengatakan apapun Carroline pergi keluar tapi, terukir senyum di wajahnya_

"_Erza, sudah kukatakan jangan bicarakan soal Wendy disini."ujar Jellal lembut yang mampu membuat Erza blushing_

"_ma-maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa penasaran jika kau berbicara seperti itu."ujar Erza sedih_

"_Cornella, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Selesaikan tugasmu, disini biar aku yang bereskan."ujar Jellal_

"_baik Tuan."ujar Cornella lalu pergi_

"_sudahlah jangan bersedih, mungkin itu memang salahku karena menyembunyikannya."ujar Jellal mengelus rambut Erza_

"_apa kau tidak marah padaku?"tanya Erza, Jellal tersenyum_

"_tidak, aku tak akan pernah marah terhadapmu."ujar Jellal memeluk Erza, Erzapun membalas pelukan Jellal_

_Hangat, itu yang Erza rasakan sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, Jellal melepaskan pelukannya_

"_sekarang, istirahatlah. Nanti malam, kita akan makan malam bersama."ujar Jellal, Erza menggeleng_

"_aku mau mandi, kau keluar ya."ujar Erza, Jellal menghela nafas_

"_baiklah, terserah. Tapi, rahasiakan kalau kau tinggal di rumahku ya."ujar Jellal lalu keluar dari kamar Erza, Erza tersenyum_

'_senang rasanya melihat Jellal seperti tadi...aku...jadi suka padanya...'batinku_

_Saat makan malam..._

"_Cornella, tolong panggilkan Erza."perintah Jellal, Cornella mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruang makan_

"_Carroline!"panggil Jellal_

"_ada apa?"tanya Carroline jutek_

"_arrigatou,"ujar Jellal senang, Carroline hanya tersenyum_

"_makanya, terbukalah sedikit pada seseorang yang kau cintai."ujar Carroline tersenyum lalu pergi_

_Blush. Terlihat semburat merah di wajah Jellal _

"_Tuan, ini Nona Erza sudah tiba."ujar Cornella_

_Erza datang, ia sangat cantik. Baju bewarna putih dengan rok selutut bewarna coklat dengan rambut dibiarkan tergerai. Kini, semburat di pipi Jellal semakin terlihat jelas_

"_kau kenapa? Demam ya, wajahmu terlihat merah."tanya Erza, Jellal menggeleng cepat hingga membuat semburat di pipinya menghilang_

"_tidak kok. Ayo makan,"ajak Jellal, Erzapun menerimanya. Makan berdua dengan Jellal, hanya mereka._

"_Erza...Jellal tadi memintamu untuk menemuinya di taman belakang."ujar Carroline yang tiba-tiba saja datang_

"_eh? Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa dia tak memberitahukannya sendiri?"tanya Erza, Carroline mendekat ke Erza dan membisikkan sesuatu. Setelah selesai berbicara, wajah Erza berubah menjadi merah_

"_Carroline, apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"tanya Jellal_

"_aku bilang, 'karena Jellal malu habis kau adalah orang yang disukainya. Mungkin dia akan menyatakan cintanya.'"jawab Carroline dengan senyum jahilnya. Jellal menggeram lalu.._

"_awas kau Carroline! Jangan bergerak kau! Akan kutangkap kau!"seru Jellal lalu mengejar Carroline_

"_lakukan saja, kalau kau bisa!"ujar Carroline sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari_

"_kenapa mereka?"tanya Erza heran_

"_mereka itu sahabat dari kecil, Carroline itu anak dari ketua pelayan disini. Jadi, maklum mereka sangat dekat. Tapi, semenjak Nona Wendy meninggal mereka jadi saling diam. Tak ada yang mampu membuat mereka berbicara lagi, padahal kami ingin melihat mereka yang dulu. Lalu, semenjak Nona Erza datang semua berubah menjadi normal kembali. Hontou ni Yokatta, itu yang sekarang ada dibenak semua pelayan disini."jawab Cornella_

"_oh."_

"_hah...hah...hah...sudah...aku sudah capek...berhenti!"ujar Jellal, Carrolinepun berhenti_

"_masak hanya lari sekitar lima menit saja sudah capek, ayo semangat dong!"ujar Carroline_

"_tapi, aku sudah capek!"keluh Jellal_

"_kalah ya?"tanya Carroline, Jellal melirik Carroline _

"_tak akan! Ayo, lanjutkan ke taman belakang."ajak Jellal, Carroline menanggapinya dengan anggukan lalu berlari ke taman belakang diikuti Jellal_

_Lima menit kemudian Erza menyusul Jellal dan Carroline. Saat Erza sampai di taman belakang, dia melihat Jellal sedang mengejar Carroline_

'_dia sangat bersemangat.'_

_Tiba-tiba, Carroline menarik tangan Erza._

"_eh?"_

"_coba semangati Jellal."ujar Carroline, meskipun bingung Erza tetap melakukannya_

"_Carroline, sudah! Aku sudah capek!"seru Jellal_

"_kenapa menyerah?"tanya Erza_

"_aku capek, aku mau makan."jawab Jellal, Erza menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Jellal_

"_tak ada makan malam, jika kamu tak menangkap Carroline."ujar Erza, Jellal langsung cengo_

"_haha! Ayo Jellal, kau harus menangkapku. Tak ada Carroline tak ada makan malam!"seru Carroline, Jellal menggeram_

"_awas kau ya, Carroline!"geram Jellal lalu mengejar Carroline hingga posisi mereka sejajar, Carroline yang terkejut hanya bisa terpaku melihat Jellal ada di sampingnya_

"_jangan remehkan Juara 1 Olimpiade Olahraga se-Fiore!"ujar Jellal lalu menangkap Carroline_

"_hahaha! Kau sudah berubah ternyata."ujar Carroline, Jellal hanya tersenyum_

"_Carrol, Jellal! Ayo cepat, makan malamnya sudah siap!"seru Erza sambil melambaikan tangannya_

"_yang terakhir sampai adalah telur busuk!"ujar Jellal lalu berlari dengan cepat_

"_kau curang, itu tidak adil!"ujar Carroline, Jellal menjulurkan lidahnya_

_Jam 7 mereka baru makan, selama makan Carroline selalu menggoda Jellal dan Erza. Menurutnya, menggoda seseorang adalah kesenangan yang indah. Bisa melihat wajah orang yang memerah karena malu. Setelah selesai makan, Carroline mengingatkan Erza akan panggilan Jellal_

"_jangan lupa, setelah ini Jellal menunggumu di Taman Belakang."ingat Carrol_

"_apa itu benar? Aku tidak yakin,"ujar Erza, Carrol memasang muka malas_

"_Erza, bisa kita bicara di Taman Belakang?"tanya Jellal, Erza langsung terkejut sedangkan Carrol tersenyum lebar_

"_nah, apa aku bilang? Sudah sana, temui pangeranmu."ujar Carrol_

"_bagaimana? Bisa?"tanya Jellal lagi, Erza mengangguk. Merekapun berbicara di taman belakang, tapi bukan Carrol namanya kalau tidak menguping supaya bisa buat menggoda Jellal dan Erza kan?_

"_Erza...apa...apa pendapatmu tentang...Gray?"tanya Jellal_

"_pemuda baik, tampan dan suka menolong yang sedang kesulitan."jawab Erza_

"_...kalau aku?"tanya Jellal ragu_

"_kau?"tanya Erza menunjuk Jellal, Jellal mengangguk_

"_pemuda aneh tapi baik, tampan, dingin, suka nolong yang sedang kesusahan, pintar, dan peduli terhadap teman-temannya. Aku suka...aku suka kamu...!"jawab Erza dengan senyuman manis yang bisa membuat Jellal blushhing berat_

"_ka...kamu...su...suka...aku...?"tanya Jellal, Erza mengangguk mantap_

"_melihatmu senang, itu juga akan membuatku senang. Melihatmu sedih, itu juga akan membuatku sedih. Tapi, melihatmu bersenang-senang dengan Carrol, itu membuatku senang. Bisa melihat sisi lainmu, aku yakin gossip di sekolah itu salah."jelas Erza_

"_gossip? Gossip apa?"tanya Jellal penasaran_

"_kalau kamu tak pernah punya sisi baik."jawab Erza polos dan mampu membuat Jellal memutih_

"_ja-jadi...hanya karena itu?"tanya Jellal, Erza menggeleng_

"_jadi?"tanya Jellal. "temukan jawabannya sendiri,"ujar Erza tersenyum misterius_

"_sudah ya, ini sudah malam. Aku mau tidur buat sekolah besok, bye!"ujar Erza lalu pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Jellal dengan seribu pertanyaan_

_Prok...prok...prok! Jellal menoleh kesumber suara yang ternyata dia adalah Carroline_

"_Ca-Carrol?! Ka-kau mendengar semuanya?"tanya Jellal, Carrol mengangguk_

"_Congratulations! Kau sudah mendapatkan pacar yang baik seperti Erza, sekali lagi congratulation!"ujar Carrol menyalami Jellal, sedangkan Jellal malah blushing_

"_tapi...aku masih meraggukan perasaanku...apa aku mencintainya? Selama ini, aku tak pernah merasakan cinta itu apa. Makanya, aku meraggukan perasaanku."jelas Jellal sedih, Carrol menghela nafas ringan_

"_bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau berdekatang dengan Erza?"tanya Carrol_


	4. Chapter 4

The Sport Love

Chapter 4

"um...sebenarnya aku tidak merasakan apapun tapi...aku hanya merasa bahwa wajahku memanas ketika Erza bilang kalau dia suka padaku."jawab Jellal

"hanya itu?"tanya Carrol, Jellal mengangguk

Prang! Suara itu membuat Carrol dan Jellal menoleh ke sumber suara, yang ternyata Erza! Serentak semua langsung diam

"jangan menganggu! Tidur, besok pagi ada pelajaran Laxus sensei. Jangan sampai terlambat!"seru Jellal dingin, Carrol langsung mendelik mendengar seruan Jellal

"go-gomene!"ujar Erza lalu langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya

"Jellal..."panggil Carrol, Jellal menoleh

"kau memang tidak pantas untuk mencintai seseorang!"ujar Carrol setengah marah lalu pergi ke kamarnya

"maaf Erza...tapi memang benar yang kau katakan...aku tak pantas untuk mencintai seseorang, terutama kau..."gumam Jellal

"tapi...cara kau berlari tadi...SALAH!"lanjut Jellal

GUBRAK!

Keesokan harinya Erza dan Jellal berangkat bersama. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, sunyi itu yang mereka rasakan. Jellal yang merasa risih, langsung menanyakannya

"Erza, kamu kenapa sih? Sakit?"tanya Jellal meredam emosinya, Erza menggeleng

"jangan bohong deh, kamu itu gampang ditebak tau!"ujar Jellal, tak ada jawaban

"apa karena tadi malam?"tanya Jellal, Erza terkejut

"bu-bukan kok..."bantah Erza, Jellal menatap Erza

"lalu?"tanya Jellal

"suatu saat, kau akan mengetahuinya."jawab Erza misterius

"Erza, Jellal!"sapa pemuda berambut biru kelam

"hai, Gray!"sapa Erza, Gray tersenyum hangat

"kalian berangkat bareng?"tanya Gray yang mendapat anggukan dari Erza

"oh,"

# Gray POV #

Jujur aku cemburu lihat Erza berangkat bareng sama Jellal, meskipun dia adalah temanku sendiri. Uh, rasanya ingin ku injak-injak saja dia! Supaya gak bisa mendekati Erza.

"Gray-sama!"panggil Juvia dengan nada yang lebay

'Juvia?! Ngapain dia disini? Uh, tadi Jellal sekarang Juvia! Benar-benar menyebalkan!'keluhku

Aku membalas sapaan Juvia dengan senyum hangat, dan kulihat mata Juvia sekarang sudah berbentuk hati

"aahh! Senangnya Juvia!"ujar Juvia senang dan menghayalkan imajinasinya yang aneh itu

"Juvia, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku sok perhatian

"ah, tidak apa-apa Gray-sama."jawab Juvia spontan, kulihat Erza terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Juvia

"eh? Ada Erza dan...manusia aneh!"ujar Juvia menekan kata manusia aneh, Jellal langsung menatap Juvia dengan tajam

"siapa yang kau sebut manusia aneh, dasar wanita genit?!"tanya Jellal

"manusia aneh!"

"perempuan genit!"

"manusia aneh!"

"perempuan genit!"

"su-sudah sudah, jangan seperti itu bikin malu aja."ujar Erza

"iya bener, lihat kalian jadi dilihatin sama semua orang tuh."tambahku

Juvia dan Jellal langsung memperhatikan sekeliling, ternyata benar mereka sedang dilihatin oleh semua orang.

"huh, memalukan! Erza, ayo!"ajak Jellal menggandeng tangan Erza lalu menariknya pergi

"eh? Kalau begitu, Jaa-nee Gray, Juvia!"ujar Erza

Aku menggeram kesal, dasar Jellal! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, seenaknya saja menarik Erza seperti itu! Lihat saja, lain kali aku akan membuatmu cemburu!

Kini, aku dan Juvia sudah berada di kelas. Suasana kelas yang ramai, membuat kelas ini sangat menyenangkan. Meskipun salah satu kelas unggulan, anak-anak disini tidak sombong seperti anak-anak kelas 8A. Aku langsung menaruh tasku di bangkuku. Asal kalian tau, aku sebangku dengan Erza lalu Jellal sebangku dengan Mirajane tepat di depanku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku menyapa Erza

"ohayou Erza!"sapaku

"mo ohayou Gray!"balasnya

"oh iya, gimana kabar Lucy?"tanya Erza

"baik, Natsu sendiri?"tanyaku balik

"sama."jawab Erza tersenyum

"Erza, kau tau siapa yang disukai Natsu?"tanyaku, Erza nampak sedang berpikir

"mm...Lucy, adikmu sendiri."jawab Erza, aku terkejut

"benarkah?"tanyaku, Erza mengangguk. Tapi, aku masih belum percaya hingga Erza mengeluarkan sebuah buku diary yang bertuliskan 'Natsu Dragneel'!

"ini buku hariannya, kalau masih belum percaya baca aja."ujar Erza menyodorkan buku itu, aku menerimanya. Kubaca halaman demi halaman...hingga di halaman terakhir tertulis

"Aishiterru, Lucy Heartfilia."

GLEK!

Aku tak percaya, Natsu menyukai Lucy?! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk merebut hati Erza, kalau Natsu berpacaran dengan Lucy aku jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan Erza! Ini bagus,

"wah, tak kusangka Natsu menyukai Lucy."ujarku, Erza hanya tersenyum kemudian dia memasukkan kembali buku itu ke dalam tasnya

*TING TONG! TING TONG!*

Waktunya masuk, semua murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, sensei masuk dan mengabsen murid-murid

"Mirajane Strauss?"ujar Laxus sensei

"hadir!"

"Jellal Fernandes?"

"hadir!"

"Erza Scarlet?"

"hadir!"

"Gray Fullbuster?"

"hadir!"

Begitu seterusnya hingga nama terakhir...Sting Eucliffe. Murid ternakal di Fairy Academy, dia anak pindahan dari Saber Academy. Dia baru masuk saat kelas 7, dan sifatnya terkuak ketika kelas 8 semester awal

"Sting Eucliffe?"

"..."

"saya ulangi, Sting Eucliffe hadir atau tidak?"

"hadir, sensei!"ujar Sting di ambang pintu

"kenapa baru masuk? Kau taukan pelajaran sensei sudah dimulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu?"tanya Laxus sensei

"saya tau sensei, maaf! Tadi saya telat gara-gara Rongue bangun kesiangan!"jawab Sting

"baiklah, sekarang duduklah. Pelajaran akan dimulai."ujar Laxus sensei, Stingpun duduk dan Laxus sensei menjelaskan pelajaran Matematika

Seperti biasanya, Sting selalu membuat ulah. Saat diadakan ulangan, dia mencontek Levy yang duduk di depannya. Laxus sensei yang melihatnyapun hanya diam, guru-guru sudah tau sifatnya. Di gubrispun juga tak ada gunanya, lebih baik diam daripada membuat masalah benar kan?

*TING TONG! TING TONG!*

"anak-anak waktunya selesai! Silahkan taruh kertas ulangannya di meja lalu kalian boleh istirahat!"ujar Laxus sensei

"baik sensei!"ujar semua murid lalu keluar kelas

"um, Erza bisa kau bantu sensei membawakan barang bawaan sensei?"tanya Laxus sensei

# end Gray POV #

"baik!"ujar Erza

Saat keluar kelas, Erza disandung oleh Sting hingga semua barang milik Laxus sensei terjatuh

"wups! Maaf, aku tak sengaja."ujar Sting dengan senyum liciknya, Laxus sensei langsung mendekati Erza

"Erza, kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka sedikitpun kan?"tanya Laxus sensei khawatir

"tidak apa-apa sensei. Maaf, gara-gara aku barangnya berantakan."jawab Erza menyesal

"tidak apa-apa, kok."ujar Laxus sensei, tiba-tiba anak dari kelas 7 mendekati Erza dan memberikan barang-barang yang berceceran

"ini senpai, sensei!"ujar anak itu, Erza menerimanya dengan senang

"makasih ya, dik."ujar Erza, anak itu tersenyum lalu pergi. Semua kerumunanpun juga membubarkan diri begitu pula dengan Sting

"Erza, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Jellal berlari mendekati Erza

"ti-tidak apa-apa kok."jawab Erza

"sini, biar aku bawakan barangnya."sahut Gray mengambil barang yang di bawa oleh Erza dan mengikuti Laxus sensei

'mungkin dengan ini, aku bisa memikat hati Erza.'batin Gray

"eh? Gray, tidak usah aku membawanya sendiri kok."ujar Erza. Baru saja mau ambil satu langkah, Erza sudah terjatuh duluan serentak Jellal langsung mencegahnya. Jellal langsung memeriksa kaki Erza

"Erza, kakimu keseleo."ujar Jellal

"ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."bantah Erza, Jellal menatap Erza dengan malas

"ayo ke Ruang Kesehatan, akan kesembuhkan disana."ujar Jellal, Erza menggeleng

"ti-tidak usah."tolak Erza, Jellal mendengus

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jellal menggendong Erza ala bride style ke Ruang Kesehatan. Erza langsung blushing, semua mata memandangi mereka

"Je-Jellal turunkan aku, aku tidak apa-apa kok."ujar Erza

"tidak bisa."ujar Jellal

"ta-tapi, aku malu!"ujar Erza

"kau yang memaksaku, jadi terima saja."ujar Jellal


End file.
